


quos deus vult perdere prius dementat

by junesuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junesuns/pseuds/junesuns
Summary: Love goes hand in hand with beauty, Jaehyun muses. Sicheng is very beautiful, that is true. He is also very scared. He meets Sicheng’s eyes, and speaks for the first time in their encounter.“My lord, what will I do if Yuta feels the same way I do? You know very well that there are no secrets between us.”quos deus vult perdere prius dementat : those whom a god wishes to destroy he first drives mad
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: NCT SPICE FIC EXCHANGE





	quos deus vult perdere prius dementat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [staycoolstaykind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staycoolstaykind/gifts).



> To AJ - please accept my meagre offerings to this fest, I hope that this is satisfactory. This was hastily planned and hastily written, and it shows.
> 
> My eternal gratitude to Kristine for betaing it like a champ, and to the mods for their kindness and understanding.

What Yuta and Jaehyun have is something that cannot be easily defined.

The most common descriptor of their relationship would be a god and his worshipper, but Jaehyun doesn't like describing it in that way. After all, gods are supposed to be detached and benevolent. Dimly interested in human affairs, because they receive their powers from the faith of humans, but ultimately caught up in their own lives.

But Yuta isn't like that, not really.

The first time he and Jaehyun crossed paths was at a bus station in the outskirts of Seoul. Jaehyun had headed there the first time he had tried running away from home, and Yuta had just been there - a stranger wrapped up in an expensive coat, something about his demeanour making other humans stay well away from him. Little Jaehyun had thought that it would be a good idea to ask him for money.

He didn’t know what Yuta had seen in him which had attracted his interest, but instead of taking Jaehyun to the police so that he would be returned home, he offered him a choice. The first option was enough money to last him for a long time if Jaehyun was careful with it. The second was a contract.

Jaehyun would call on him a few times a year and in return, Yuta swore that he would help him achieve all that he wanted in his life. He also promised that Jaehyun's father would stop hitting him very soon.

Jaehyun decided to trust him and took the second choice.

A month later, Jaehyun's father disappeared and Jaehyun was taken into a foster home. Jaehyun quietly thanked Yuta at the back of his mind and heard the rumble of Yuta's laugh in return.

His teenage years were spent excelling in school, a lot of fighting neighbourhood gangs and bullies and fulfilling the occasional request from Yuta, who seemed to like giving him impossible tasks and watching him mess them up spectacularly . Eventually, Jaehyun realized the point of them when he had amassed a lot of connections with the local organized crime syndicates. And once you fall into the mafia, there's no way you can get yourself out.

Jaehyun considered his options and decided to make his way to the top. 

Look at him now - barely 26 years old and he's the head of the biggest crime family in Seoul. Wealthy, powerful and feared by all who know him, or of him. This is all he could have asked for when he was ten years old, desperately unhappy and almost ready to give up. He should be satisfied with what he has.

But he is still not happy, and it's all because of the god in front of him.

"You seem unhappy," Yuta says, raising an eyebrow as he makes himself comfortable on Jaehyun's bed. "Isn't this what you want? Me, yours for the taking?"

This cannot be real.

"You better believe that it is," Yuta laughs, reading Jaehyun's mind like he always does. "Are you really hesitating right now? Or do you not believe me?"

"This has to be a dream," Jaehyun says. Yuta knows everything about him, all his thoughts and secret desires. He wouldn't put it past the other to torment him like this just for some entertainment.

Yuta's eyes gleam. "If this is a dream, then you don't have anything to lose."

  
  
  


This is how the dream starts -

Jaehyun, pressing Yuta into the mattress, covering Yuta's body with his own so that Yuta's surrounded by him. He kisses him slowly because Yuta is his God and he deserves to be treated with the utmost respect. He kisses him deeply so that he can engrave this into his mind - the feeling of Yuta's lips on his, the sting when Yuta grips his hair a little too tightly.

He could die happily like this, Jaehyun thinks. Their lips slide together again and this time, Yuta lets them part so that Jaehyun can slip his tongue inside. That changes something as the kiss immediately turns hungrier. Yuta tugs him in closer, until Jaehyun is left supporting himself with his arms propped around Yuta’s head so that he doesn’t accidentally crush Yuta.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Yuta asks, his voice getting breathier as Jaehyun marks up his bared neck. Yuta's low groans are like music to Jaehyun's ears, and he redoubles his ministrations until Yuta is squirming and pushing at his shoulders for more.

Jaehyun sits up and takes his shirt off before focusing on the buttons of Yuta's shirt with a grin. "A long time, but I never thought that it would come to this. I never believed that you would let me touch you, but here I am."

"Here you are, at last," Yuta agrees, before he gasps and his back arches off the bed as Jaehyun pinches his nipples between his thumb and a finger. "Give me a warning before you do that!"

"But where's the fun in that?" Jaehyun says reasonably as he leans down and sucks Yuta's left nipple hard while he twists the other with his hand. Yuta groans at thefeeling and pushes at his shoulders again.

"Down, go down," he moans, and Jaehyun complies. He deftly undoes Yuta's dress slacks and pulls down the waistband of both the slacks and his underwear in one go, which reveals Yuta’s dick; not fully hard but well on its way there. 

Jaehyun hums, staring at Yuta’s erection consideringly before shuffling down and suckling the tip of his dick. Yuta shouts from the unexpectedness of the action. 

“Slow down!”

“Sorry, Yuta,” Jaehyun says, not sounding sorry at all. Their informality is a result of Yuta repeatedly reminding Jaehyun to not use them, until it felt natural to just call Yuta by his given name. He’s pretty sure that if he tried calling any other god or goddess with their given name, he’d be smited immediately. He backs down and starts sucking marks on the insides of Yuta’s thighs. “Is this slow enough for you?”   
  
Yuta’s glare is enough to make any person fear for their life, but Jaehyun isn’t any other person. “Will you get on with it? And no more surprises.”

“That just takes all the fun out of it,”Jaehyun simpers before obediently leaning down and taking Yuta’s cock into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around the head before taking in more. He covers the part he can’t reach with his hand, stroking and twisting as he hollows his cheeks and sucks as hard as he can. He feels Yuta shiver beneath him, and continues until Yuta’s pulling him off his dick and pulling him into a bruising kiss. 

“Give me the lube,” he whispers, looking into Jaehyun’s eyes intently. “I want to make you fall apart too.”

  
  
  


Yuta has centuries of experience in pleasuring the person you’re engaging in carnal activities with, which is evident in how deftly he opens Jaehyun up, soothing him with gentle kisses whenever he clenches down too hard on Yuta’s fingers. Finally, he deems that Jaehyun is ready and lies down again. Jaehyun straddles his hips and holds still for a moment, positioning himself properly before sinking down on Yuta’s cock slowly,  _ slowly _ . 

The sensation is enough to make both of them moan, and Jaehyun braces himself on Yuta’s chest so that he doesn’t go down too fast. After what feels like an eternity, Jaehyun finally seats himself down fully, his ass meeting Yuta’s hips and his walls tighten involuntarily, unable to help himself. Yuta groans and says, voice sounding ragged, “Stop, stop, wait a minute.”

Jaehyun nods and sits still, small tremors running through him as he feels Yuta inside him. Finally, Yuta nods at him to continue and he lifts himself up slightly before dropping down again. He repeats the motion, quickly building up a rhythm which, although very satisfying, makes him feel like he needs more. 

Then, Yuta braces his feet on the bed and snaps his hips up, and Jaehyun sees stars as Yuta hits his prostrate on the first try. 

“Do that again, please,” he begs and Yuta complies, gripping Jaehyun’s hips tightly as he thrusts up again and again, until Jaehyun is coming all over Yuta’s abdomen, the intensity of the orgasm knocking him out momentarily. Yuta comes soon after with a low groan and as Jaehyun collapses on top of him, feeling Yuta’s heartbeat race because of exertion. As his awareness returns to him, Jaehyun can feel Yuta card his fingers through his hair. 

“Clean me up, I feel disgusting,” he mumbles.

“Is that the way you should speak to me, a literal god?” Yuta says in faux-outrage, and Jaehyun just scoffs. 

“You’re the one who fucked me so hard that I can barely move now, take responsibility for your actions, Yuta.”

“Give me a minute to recover and then I’ll go.”

“Alright, but you better do it.” Jaehyun replies and lets his consciousness fade away, letting Yuta’s comforting presence lull him to sleep.

  
  
  


_ Jaehyun wakes up in an unfamiliar place, in front of an unfamiliar man. He immediately recognizes the other as an immortal. There’s something in his bearing and his arrogant gaze which reminds him a little bit of Yuta. What sets him apart from Yuta is the dislike on his features as he regards Jaehyun, which is odd because Jaehyun has never met this man before in his life. _

_ “My name is Sicheng, but you will address me with due respect if you know what is good for you.” Jaehyun nods; he is not interested in earning the ire of an immortal for no reason. “You are the boy my War is obsessed with?” _

_ His War? Is he talking about Yuta? _

_ The god’s mouth twists as he gleans Jaehyun’s thoughts.”The disrespect with which you speak of him,” he murmurs. “It makes me sick.” _

_ Jaehyun wants to say a lot of things, but he holds his silence. He keeps his gaze fixed on a point just above Sicheng’s shoulder and stays still. Sicheng silently surveys him until the air is heavy with the weight of the uncomfortable silence.  _

_ “This is a warning,” Sicheng says. “You are not to get too close to Yuta. I govern over love, and I can see your deepest desires clearly. He is not going to leave you anytime soon, so you will ensure that there are no transgressions on your part. Do you understand?” _

_ Love goes hand in hand with beauty, Jaehyun muses. Sicheng is very beautiful, that is true. He is also very scared. He meets Sicheng’s eyes, and speaks for the first time in their encounter. _

_ “My lord, what will I do if Yuta feels the same way I do? You know very well that there are no secrets between us.” _

_ The words shock Sicheng, although he doesn’t let that show apart from a minute tightening of his jaw.  _

_ “Then I will just have to make sure you disappear,” he replies pleasantly. _

_ He can certainly try. _

**Author's Note:**

> It either ends up in a threesome or murder, it's up to you to decide, hehe. Yuta and Sicheng are loosely based on Ares and Aphrodite respectively, which makes for a very interesting relationship dynamic, imo.
> 
> If you liked reading this, please leave a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/junesuns)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/junesuns)


End file.
